This invention relates to a mounting structure for a vibration element of a spring type echo machine. It particularly relates to a mounting structure for an integral vibration element of a spring type echo machine, which can divide the assembling process.
Generally, an echo machine has been used in mixer of an electric organ or a deluxe record player so to improve the acoustic properties. Although there are various kinds of echo machines, spring type echo machines are widely used because of the excellent echo and the lower cost.
Conventional structure of the 2-spring type echo machine is shown in FIG. 3 and FIG. 4. According to the structure, an input line (11) for input signal is connected to a flux producing input coil (12). An input core (13) propagated the flux produced in the input coil (12) is fixed in predetermined area of an insulator (15) in which the input coil (12) and vibration elements (14) are mounted via screwnails and washers. An output core (13') which is received the signal converted by the vibrations of magnets and springs (18) hooked from hooks (14a) of the vibration elements (14). An output coil (12') is arranged in the opposite insulator (15) and an output line (11') is connected to the output coil (12').
The magnet (14b) of the vibration element (14) installed in the insulator (15) is vibrated when the magnetic field of the input core (13) is changed according to the change of the impressed electric signal via the input line (11). Then the magnet (14b) of the output core (13') is vibrated by the vibration produced in the opposite vibration element (14) via the spring (18) so to generate the current signal from the output line (11') by the vibration of the magnet (14b) in opposite to the input signal. Wherein the output signal from the output line (11') contains echo signal.
The vibration element (14) comprises the wire (14c) having a hook (14a), the magnet (14b), a cushion rubber ring (14d) and a vibration spring stopper (14e). Said the vibration element is arranged in boss (15e) that is extruded in the opposite side of the spring (18). As shown in the FIG. 4, the magnet (14b) is fitted in the hook (14a) of the wire (14c) and fastened by means of adhesives. Then the cushion rubber ring (14d) is fixed into the wire (14c) and the cushion rubber ring (14d) fixed in the wire (14c) is closely contact to the second separating portion (15b). After the vibration spring stopper (14e) is inserted and closely fitted to the wire (14c) extruded to the fist separating portion (15a), the upper surface of the vibration spring stopper (14e) and the wire (14c) are soldered.
Consequently, each magnet (14b) is respectively arranged in the center of the boss (15e) via the cushion rubber ring(14d) and the vibration spring stopper (14e) so that the magnets (14b) are vibrated according to the changes of the corresponding magnetic fields.
In the foregoing structure, since the components of the vibration element (14) are arranged to the insulator in sequence, the working time required for the first process is increased so that mass production and division of the assembling process are difficult.